Torture
by Secret Agent Rainbow Dash
Summary: No goof at summaries. It's just about a Night Elf and her torture. . Rated M for some swearing and lil' bit of blood and violence.


**A/N: :o My first fanfic! Don't hate me if it's crappy. ;-; It's my first attempt. Please R&R and Enjoy! :D**

I screamed out in pain as the whip hit my back, feeling the warm sensation of my own blood run down. I heard my torturer laugh loudly behind me, as he whipped me again and again until I was too weak to scream out any longer.

"Come on, you elf bitch"

He said, as he untied me and hoisted me over his broad shoulder, carrying me back to my cell. I felt my back sting in pain, and strands on my violet hair sticking to the blood surrounding my wounds. My cheeks wet from the tears I had shed during my torture. My silvery eyes red and puffy, from crying. My throat aching from all the screaming and my body, weak from all the blood I had lost.

As my torturer carried me down the hall to my cell, my eyes locked onto the stone floor that we were going down, I heard the agonizing screams and cries of other prisoners, echoing down the hall. I winced at the sound of it, trying not to imagine what they were going through. I heard the shouting and laughter of their torturers, before hearing slashes, and banging coming from their rooms, and sometimes. I heard a sudden stop of the screams, telling me that they were dead. I sighed, wishing that we weren't ever in this situation in the first place. I closed my silver eyes, blocking out all the noise and thinking about how we all got here.

-_Flashback-_

_"Come on, Astra! You're being slow!"_

_Shouted the voice of my best friend, as he impatiently waited for me to get ready for the day. I rolled my eyes and chuckled silently to myself._

_"I'm doing this on purpose, you know"_

_I said back to him, letting out a laugh. I heard him whine through the door, and I let out a silent giggle, as I finished getting ready and pulling my violet hair back, showing off my angular yet curved features, and my silver eyes. I looked in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction at my appearance then opened the door to face my human, blonde haired, green eyed and very handsome best friend._

_"I'm ready, now stop whining" I said, with a laugh. He pouted then chuckled, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my home and out towards our village. When we finally arrived, we stopped dead in our tracks. We had just seen the execution of a few of our villagers in front of us. Both of us were too shocked to move from where we were standing, that we didn't even notice that a group of soldiers had come over and pointed their swords at our necks._

_"Kneel down, now"_

_One of them ordered. I blinked and stared at the man, who had his sword pointed at my neck. He shot a glare back at me._

_"Why should we?"_

_I heard my best friend say. Bad idea, you idiot! You'll get yourself killed! I thought to myself, mentally facepalming him._

_"Do it, or we'll kill you"_

_The soldier said, pressing his sword harder against his neck and mine. I felt a warm trickle run down my skin. Realizing it was blood, I prayed to myself that my best friend would kneel so we wouldn't be killed. I kneeled down and looked over at my friend next to me, who was staring the soldier, dead in the eye, refusing to kneel without even saying so._

_Damn it! Kneel already! I screamed mentally. The soldier glared and drove his sword straight through my best friend's neck, causing him to choke and go wide eyed, as blood started pouring out of him. Removing the sword, the soldier dropped my friends now lifeless body to the ground. I just stared. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I just stared, wide eyed as the whole thing happened._

_"Bring her with us"_

_One of them said. I felt my arms being tied behind my back and my body being hoisted over someone's shoulder. I couldn't respond. I was too focused on my best friend, the one that had been there for me since I was five. The one that gave me a shoulder to cry on after my parents died. My only family. I just stared at his lifeless body, which was lying in the middle on the road, in a puddle of his blood and his green eyes wide open and staring into nothing._

_"Off we go"_

_I heard one of them say, as we travelled to an unknown place._

_-End Flashback-_

I opened my eyes. I felt fresh new tears stream down my already wet cheeks.

"We're here, bitch"

I heard my torturer say, hearing the heavy iron door to my cell open. I felt him take my body off his shoulders, and toss me into my cell. I groaned in pain when I hit the floor, but I stayed there, just like I did many times before after I got tortured. For four years, it's been the same. Whipped, burnt, beaten, raped, broken, stabbed, etc. over and over. My body was covered in scars from all the torture. They broke my body countless times, but they would never break my mind.

I stared up at the cracked stone ceiling, listening to the water drip that was in the corner, the wind the blew in from the barred window, the squeaking and scurrying of the rats, the sounds of screaming and chains coming from outside my cell. I didn't bother getting up to go lay on the sad excuse for a bed that was attached by chains on the stone wall. I just stayed on the cold wet floor, and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep and dreaming of the day that I would finally be free from this place. The place that I hoped that I would _never _return to when I was free.

**:o ALL DONE! My first fic. Yay! If you dun like, dun review. Ok? ;)**


End file.
